regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Amnesia Episode 3
:New friends come, and enemies go. But have our forgetful ladies given too much away? Recap In The Garden As the party departs the elven village, Kol-Theris returns and politely requests Cloud remain for a time, as there is something he needs to show her. The two are seen departing behind some trees, followed by a series of giggling. (EL: Stephanie Harvey was unavailable this week, and her character needed to be moved out of the action. I also think Neal may have meant to use the baker’s son here instead of Kol-Theris, who obviously fancied Victoria.) Fire muses on the wonders of love. Which she decides to name herself. Love. That however doesn’t last more than 2 minutes before she decides to name herself Truth instead. The group heads out of town headed east. Truth is dragging a stick behind her, drawing a line in the dirt as they walk. Bunny attempts to use the local flora as a means of maintaining her direction, but the Nealiverse doesn’t play by those sorts of rules. Soon after departing the village, they encounter a brown and red snake. Which… begins to speak to them in common. Upon being addressed as “Little One” by the snake, Truth adopts that name instead. (EL: Anna on a record pace for names at this rate…) He claims to just be travelling. He also note worry on their faces, though that is rather easily explained by the whole… wanted-for-blood-sacrifice-and-forgotten-memories things. The snake identifies himself as Slitheris. He mentions that the elven king, Sundarian, has been preoccupied by the human kingdoms, and that war is brewing in the west. He mentions an archmage that has appeared in the west, but Victoria determines that can’t be Rath-atan, because Rath-atan is in the east. (EL: And archmagi certainly can’t have teleportation magics.) Slitheris says that he could determine which of the girls is the princess, but that to do so he will have to bite the person. Little One reads the snake’s aura (EL: Which… she still can’t do) and gets a feeling that he has an aura like her own, which prompts her to suggest she get bitten to… establish a bond between snake and man that has not been seen before. (EL: And probably never should…). Bunny points out that the elves were rather insistant that the group not find out who the princess was, and so the plan is aborted. Instead, Little One offers the snake a ride in her boot. Bumps In The Night Bunny questions Little One on her stick-dragging, but gives up on it when Little One goes off on one of her scientific-philosophical musings. They continue walking east; some hours later, the sun is beginning to set in the deep forest. Between Little One’s plan and Victoria's strength, the group rather easily manages to produce a temporary shelter. During the night, Little One wakes up with a scream, a burning sensation pulsing through her arm. Victoria bolts awake, drawing her dagger and trying to locate Little One in the dark. Little One intensely focuses on trying to create light from nothingness; and Bunny panics a bit, immediately suggesting they try to climb trees to get away from their attackers. Little One feels something flapping around her, up around her shoulder and then her head. She attempts to grab what she presumes to be the snake behind the head, but the snake grows until Little One’s hand is on a knee. Bunny, groping for the exit, gets a handful of bare abdomen. Whoever or whatever it is breaks out of the door and runs for the forest. Bunny attempts to chase the being, but it’s dark in the forest at night and so chasing proves difficult, tumbling down a hill. Soon it slips away into the night. However, Bunny picks up the noise of a drum. Meanwhile, Little One checks on her arm, which has obvious marks of a bite (EL: And Anna becomes the first character to take damage). She attempts to “self-heal” herself, which does nothing except put on a good show. (EL: Anna implies at this point that she has 5 HP max.) Bunny goes on a hunt for wound-binding supplies, but has no proficiencies in Herbalism or Medicine, so Little One just binds her wounds. Victoria can hear the drums too, and she and Bunny decide to set a decoy fire to lure in whomever it is that is playing the drum. Ferocious Little Varmints Bunny attempts to make a fire, but finds it frustratingly elusive, as does Victoria when she attempts. Both Little One (who seems to be suffering no ill effects from the snakebite) and Victoria think that staying put isn’t a great idea, but moving at night will prove difficult. Bunny's plan is to investigate the noises. She scales a tree, but disturbs a family of chipmunks whose home she’s thudding against. After being attacked repeatedly, Bunny abandons tree. (EL: Gen implies she has 6 HP max.) Recovering from the attempt, the group decides after some debate that they need to move on. Little One meanwhile has fallen asleep, requiring Victoria and Bunny to carry her between them. They lumber through the forest, Little One seeing little reason to wake up for any particular length of time, in the direction they believe to be east. Shortly however, Victoria runs face first into a 5’ high wall. At least… it seems to be a wall. For some reason, it feels like… egg shell? A New(born) Friend Victoria wakes Little One up, and suggests she do her aura-sensing thing on the egg. Laying her head down on the egg, and wrapping her arms around it.. to discover that it’s cracked open. She can’t see any details in the dark, but when she focusses herself on creating light again… she actually does it, casting Light. (EL: Which indicates Little One is a Wizard) Bunny is disgusted by Little One having magical aptitude, while Little One does a dance singing about ‘the light inside of all of us’. The egg, meanwhile, is brownish, with a lot of dirt on it. Part of the front has been cracked open from the inside, and short, fat humanoid footprints lead out of the egg. Bunny has no idea what it is, but spouts a bit of ‘knowledge’ before attempting to cancel Little One’s Light with Darkness. It doesnt happen. Victoria suggests they follow the footprints to find the creature, and that Little One try and focus her Light onto a stick. She does so, creating a portable light source for a while. About 60 feet away from the egg by a creek bed, they find a small person slumped over a rock. After a rather prolonged discussion about perspective and perception, the three approach the dwarf. Attempts to wake him lead to the dwarf sliding off the rock and splashing into the creek, which wakes him up. Little One, who now identifies herself as Light, introduces herself to the dwarf in Dwarven. The dwarf has no name, but Light immediately gives him the name Waterdance, and makes introductions. At this point the group notices the dwarf is naked. (EL: HOT 8) After a few questions, Waterdance states that yes, he was born from the egg. He seems a little confused about what he’s doing there, and why Victoria and Bunny (who can’t speak Dwarven) aren’t talking. Bunny asks how to pronounce Waterdance in Dwarven, which apparently is pronounced Koocho-nari. Light suggests they go together on a journey to discover who they are together. Waterdance responds by suggesting that the thing in his hand may be a clue - which turns out to be the largest diamond any of the party have ever seen (EL: in their… 2 days of remembering.) Bunny attempts to appraise the diamond, but comes up with a decision of “it’s valuable”. (EL: Nope, not proficient.) All That Glistens Light suggests they return to the chipmunk home to repair it, since Bunny did promise to do so. However, Light’s...light… runs out, and she finds herself unable to relight it. Bunny points out that dwarves can see in the dark, which Waterdance confirms. They wander back to the west to the shelter they built a few hours ago, and bed down, setting a watch. With the coming of dawn, Bunny sets about finding the chipmunk tree. They try to communicate with the chipmunks, but it’s not effective. Light tries to use magic to fix the nest, but since they can’t actually see the nest, it’s impossible to tell if anything happens. Bunny scales an adjacent tree to see the nest, but notices something unusual - a puddle on the ground a couple dozen feet away. It.. didn’t rain last night. Pointing out the puddle, Light goes to investigate by sniffing it. The puddle however reaches out to grab Light’s face! Splish Splash Despite fighting with silver daggers, pinecones and sticks, the puddle is defeated by a blanket of absorbent moss which soaks it up, and Light flings it into a nearby creek. Evil puddle taken care of, Bunny sets to the task of finding and repairing the chipmunk nest, but with no response from the nest when it’s poked, and no disturbance on the ground around the tree, Bunny assumes everything is alright. The group regather, and move on to the east. :Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editorial notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Amnesia Episodes